


The Possibility

by orphan_account



Series: The Adventures of a Junior Alchemist [2]
Category: The Glass Scientists (Webcomic), The Strange Case of the Alchemist's Daughter - Theodora Goss
Genre: Lot of Mary just thinking about stuff, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 09:49:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20872223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Suggested by Danny Hellcat:Mary considers the possibility of Hyde being her older half-werewolf half-brother.





	The Possibility

**Author's Note:**

> This is short and probably rambly, I kinda wrote it just for fun, so it may not be as good as the full series

Mary had always wanted a sibling. She had always thought an older sister would be the best, but she had Miss Rachel, who was practically her older sister, so the next best thing would be an older brother. An older brother to walk with her around the neighborhood, make sure she was safe, teach her things her father was too busy to teach her. At least, that was what Mr. Archer had told her about having an older brother. Maybe it would be different because she was a girl and Mr. Archer was a boy.

Now she had the chance of already having one. If Mr. Hyde was her older brother, it would explain the way he treated her. He would always tell her that she shouldn’t be doing something and she should go to bed or get back to work, but always giving her a few more minutes, even getting into mischief with or for her, like when he stole the cookie for her, and promising not to tell her Father. That’s what siblings did right?

Maybe that was why her father never told her! Not only was Mr. Hyde not Ernestine’s child and therefore not Mary’s full brother, but he was also a bad influence! But she needed more proof, maybe she could talk to someone about it. Rachel and Lanyon both knew that it was a possibility, so maybe she could talk to them. She didn’t think she could talk to her father directly because if this was some big secret, he probably wouldn’t tell her.

Mary found Lanyon in Jekyll’s office. Jekyll was helping Jasper with his presentation while Lanyon was waiting for him to finish.

“Hi Mary, are you looking for something?” Lanyon asked as she came in.

“No, I just had a few questions.” 

“Well, what are they?”

“Could Mr. Hyde be my brother?” 

Mary watched Lanyon’s face seemingly go from horror to confusion, until he opened his mouth to speak.

“It is highly unlikely. Your father is not the best at hiding things, the only way people ignore it is because of his charm. I do believe he would not be able to hide this fact for two years, in fact, I believe he would have come to either Rachel or I first if he did discover he had a second child.”

“Maybe he didn’t want you to think any worse of him, I mean, from what I’ve heard it would be a bad thing.” Mary wasn’t exactly sure how babies were made, and if it were even possible to have a baby with someone who wasn’t your spouse, but if Rachel suggested it, there must be a way.

“But we are his close friends, he knew that we wouldn’t have told a soul if it were the only thing to save our lives. Besides, the way everyone describes him, there is no way he could be the son of your father. You’ve met him, and even if I’ve never seen him I’m sure someone would have mentioned to me if they looked like father and son.”

Mary thought again. Her father and Mr. Hyde both had similar noses, but Hyde’s chin was wider, Hyde had a more sinister smile and general look, and neither had the same eyes or hair. Mary had the same hair as her father, but she also had her mother’s eyes. Mr. Hyde would probably have one of those two traits, but Mary wasn’t sure. Plus, he didn’t seem too much like a werewolf now that Mary thought about it. Jasper was brown, were all werewolves brown? She thought it would be funny to see a yellow werewolf. She had also seen Mr. Hyde on nights with full moons, in fact, she had seen him leaving, 100% human, the night Jasper was running around as a full werewolf. Maybe Lanyon was right. Maybe Hyde wasn’t her big brother. As sad as the thought made her, she knew it was probably the case.

“Oh, maybe you are right…” Mary sighed.

“I wouldn’t be so disappointed, Mr. Hyde does not sound like the best older brother.” Lanyon chuckled a little.

“He acted like a good one.” 

Lanyon huffed a little, which reminded Mary of his distaste for Mr. Hyde, so she decided to change the subject. 

“One more question Uncle Lanyon, uh, how are babies made?”

Mary had never been shooed out of a room so quickly.


End file.
